Psicópata
by Reader Spark
Summary: Bella lucha por sacar adelante a su hermano, ya que sus padres murieron en el incendio del sanatorio mental de Forks. Edward toda su vida ha pasado en la oscuridad. ¿Que tiene que ver con la muerte de Charlie y renne ? ¿Podra bella perdonarlo? -te odio Edward Cullen acabas de matar todo lo que un dia pude sentir por ti-dije -iSi no eres mia no seras de nadie! iMia!-grito
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia.  
**_

Beteado por Silvana Olvera

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

_**PSICÓPATA**_

_Bella es una chica fuerte, luchadora y soñadora; trata de sacar adelante a su hermano, ya que sus padres murieron en el incendio del Sanatorio Mental de Forks. Se ve envuelta en una serie de problemas cuando su novio Edward y su mejor amigo Jacob luchan por su amor.__  
_

_Edward es un chico de 19 años que ha pasado toda su vida encerrado en un sanatorio mental. Cuando finalmente logra escapar de ahí, encuentra Bella, la hija de Charlie Swan, el director del sanatorio el cual él incendió._

_¿Podrá Bella perdonar el que él haya asesinado a sus padres? ¿Qué pensará cuando se entere que el hombre que ama es un psicópata?_

**Capítulo 1**

**BPV**

Hoy era Noche Buena, Jake y yo caminábamos por la calle, buscando un regalo para mi hermanito Robert, quien tenía 3 añitos; lo sé, es todo un encanto. Nos paramos en una pequeña tienda en donde vi un Play Station, la verdad, a Rob le encantaban los videojuegos; por lo que creía que sería un buen regalo.

—Sí, ¿qué desea?, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó una chica, pero no se dirigió a mí, si no a Jake; me puse enfrente de él.

—Quiero ese Play Station, ¿cuál es su costo? —pregunté, la verdad, no tenía mucho dinero, ya que lo que ganaba en la cafetería no era mucho. Pero yo era la única familia de Rob. Nuestros padres habían muerto hace poco, en un incendio en el Sanatorio Mental de Forks, su pérdida había afectado mucho a mi hermanito, pero yo tenía que ser fuerte, por él.

—Son 387 dólares —bien, tenía 500, lo suficiente.

—Ok, démelo; y lo pone en una linda fundita de regalo. Gracias —le dije, un poco molesta porque no dejaba de observar a Jake, aunque él no le prestaba atención, solo me veía a mí. Yo sabía que estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo, yo solo lo veía como mi amigo, el único.

—Tenga. Gracias por su compra —salimos de ahí y Jake se quedó en su trabajo, él era abogado. Caminé y caminé, y, cuando estaba a solo dos calles de mi casa, empecé a escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí, desde hacía rato tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba; pero no le había prestado atención. Ahora sí estaba asustada.

**EPV**

¡Noche Buena! ¿Qué tenía de buena?

La vida era un asco, lo único que podía celebrar era que hacía poco había dejado el sanatorio mental, no había sido tan fácil escapar. El imbécil del Dr. Swan no me había facilitado las cosas, por lo que tuve que incendiar su sanatorio. No tenía dinero para nada, vivía de lo que la gente me regalaba; cosa que no era mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para no morirme de hambre.

Estaba caminando por las calles, esperando que la gente me diera algo de dinero. Entonces vi a una hermosa mujer, estaba acompañada de un chico corpulento, aunque no tanto como yo; era moreno y más alto que ella. Ambos entraron a una tienda. Esperé a que salieran y pude observarla completamente, era perfecta, su piel era blanca como la cal, su cabellera color marrón caía en ondas por debajo de sus hombros; tenía un muy buen cuerpo. En resumen, era perfecta.

Ambos caminaron juntos, hasta que él se quedó en el Bufete de Abogados de Carlisle Cullen; el culpable de toda mi desgracia.

Cuánto lo odiaba, si él no me hubiese encerrado, golpeado y vio… violado cuando era niño, quizás yo no sería así. Pero, ¡la vida no era justa! Jamás lo había sido.

Seguí caminando, ella paró de la nada, esta era mi oportunidad, Me acerqué corriendo a ella, ella también empezó a correr; pero me fue fácil alcanzarla; ya que no corría tan rápido. La tomé del codo y la hice girar, sus ojos eran color chocolate, eran preciosos, sentí que a través de ellos podía observar su alma; me empujó y caí al suelo, eso me enfureció muchísimo.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees para ponerme un dedo encima? ¡Maldita idiota! Vuélvelo a hacer y te mato. ¿Oíste? ¡Te mato! — ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había dicho? No, no, yo ¡Maldición! —No, no, perdóname, yo lo siento, no debí gritarte. Perdón—. Ella no decía nada.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! _¡Apúlate..!_ Ya mismo es _navilal, pol favol apúlate_ —dijo un niño pequeñito que había salido de una casita. Le calculaba unos tres o cuatro años, ¿sería su hijo? No lo creía, Bella no aparentaba más de unos 18, así que debía ser algún familiar.

—Sí, Rob. Ya voy. Ve a la casa, yo ahorita te alcanzo —dijo Bella.

—Bella, perdóname. No debí gritarte, es solo que... lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento.

—Usted es un grosero, patán, egocéntrico y muy, muy descortés. ¿Con qué derecho me toma del codo y me insulta? ¿Quién mierda se cree? Agradezca que es Noche Buena, porque si no, lo molía a golpes —bien, eso había gracioso, ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño podía tener semejante bocota? Me reí y ella se enfureció; y eso la hacía verse hermosa—. Y, además, ¡no debería estar molestando a las personas! Es Noche Buena, vaya y moleste a su familia —sentí mis ojos arder, desde hacía diez años no tenía familia. Mi hogar había sido el sanatorio. Sentí que las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó —. ¡Perdona!, lo siento, no debí. Yo, mierda, soy una estúpida. Lo siento, lo siento, no debí decir eso, yo… —ella se sentía culpable por mi dolor, pero ella jamás lo sería, el único maldito culpable era Carlisle.

—No, no te sientas culpable, yo… no… —puso su delgado dedo sobre mis labios, y ese roce se sentía tan bien.

— ¿Te gustaría pasar con nosotros Noche Buena? —preguntó, ¿debía aceptar?

—No quiero molestar —dije, quizás sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo en que metiera un extraño a su hogar.

—No, no es una molestia, además, solo estamos mi hermano y yo; así que tenemos un lugar para ti, ¿qué dices?, ¿aceptas? —dijo haciendo un pucherito, ¿quién podría decirle que no?

—Está bien —ella quiso separarse, pero yo enredé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, al principio se tensó; pero terminó por relajarse.

Entramos a su casa, era linda y acogedora. Su hermanito ya estaba sentado en el comedor, y vaya que este era grande, tenía 6 sillas. Pero había dicho que solo estaban ella y Rob, ¿por qué tantas sillas? Seguro eran los lugares de sus padres.

—Bella, ¿quién es _elte señol_? —preguntó Rob mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

—Primero Rob, se saluda, segundo, no se señala con el dedo, y, tercero, se llama... —mierda, no le había dicho cómo me llamaba.

—Me llamo Edward, Edward Cu... Masen —. No, yo ya no era un Cullen, desde hoy sería Edward Masen.

—Mucho gusto, soy _Lobelt_ Elías, _helmano_ de Bella, _pelo_, ¿_pol_ qué _eltás_aquí?

—Lo he invitado a pasar con nosotros Noche Buena, mi amor, ahora ve y lávate las manitas para poder servir la cena.

**BPV**

Edward era muy apuesto, y algo en él me había incitado a invitarlo a pasar con nosotros Noche Buena.

—Edward, esto… vuelvo enseguida, ¿puedes quedarte con Rob un momento? —le pregunté, ya que quería comprarle algo a él.

—Claro, Bella, yo lo cuido.

Tomé el auto y conduje rápidamente, llegué a una tienda y le compré una chamarra de cuero negro que estaba segura que le quedaría. Hice que la envolvieran. Volví a casa y lo que vi fue la imagen más tierna del mundo, Edward estaba abrazando a Rob.

—Hola muchachos, ¿me extrañaron?

—Mucho, Bella —dijo Edward. ¡Wow! Eso, ¡dios! ya estaba sonrojada.

—Sí, _helmanita, ahola_ mueve tu bonito _tlaselo_ a la mesa _pala_ que _polamos_ cenal —dijo, y eso ayudó a que me sonrojara más.

Terminamos de cenar y dieron las 12:00, era hora de abrir los regalos _(N/A: No se si en el lugar donde ustedes viven abren los regalos en Noche Buena, pero aquí sí, aunque en otros sitios lo hacen el cinco de enero, ya que es Día de Reyes)_

—Este es para Rob, espero te guste, hermanito —le dije y le entregué su regalo, se veía inquieto y sabía el porqué—. Adelante, ábrelo —sonrió y empezó a rasgar el papel, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver mi regalo. Lo puso en la mesita y se abalanzó sobre mí, llenándome el rostro de besitos.

—_Glacias, glacias, helmanita_, te amo, te amo, ¡_eles_ la _mejol!_ —dijo mientras me soltaba y corría a su habitación, dejándome a solas con Edward. Fui a la cocina, ya que ahí tenía su regalo. Lo saqué, y se lo iba a entregar, pero Rob interrumpió.

—_Helmanita, pala_ ti —me entregó un dibujito muy lindo. Éramos él y yo con muchos corazoncitos—. _Glacias pol cuidalme_ desde que mamá y papá _mulielon_. _Eles_ como mi mami, y te amo —dijo abrazándome, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, me sentía tan mal porque mis padres no estuviesen aquí, pero no podía rendirme, no ahora—. No _lloles_, _helmanita_, si no te gusto mi _legalo _hago _otlo pelo_ no _lloles_ —dijo. Ay, mi pequeño, como lo amaba.

—No, no, mi vida. Gracias, está precioso; es el mejor regalo del mundo, me encantó.

— ¿De _velas_? —solo asentí —. Entonces voy a dale su _legalo_ a _Elwal _—se separó de mí y fue donde Edward. Le entregó otro dibujito —. Bueno, me voy a _lolmil_, los amo, y, _Elwal_, ¿mañana también jugamos a la pelota? —preguntó.

—Claro, Rob, las veces que quieras —Rob se fue muy feliz a su habitación, yo fui hacia donde estaba Edward, quien otra vez estaba llorando.

—Ed, ¿qué sucede? —dije, mientras con mi dedo limpiaba una lágrima que se le había escapado, él me abrazó fuertemente.

—No me dejes, Bella, jamás me dejes —dijo mientras lloraba.

—Jamás, jamás lo haré, te lo juro —el acortó la distancia entre ambos y me dio un casto beso. Yo estaba más que sonrojada y no sabía qué hacer —. ¿Quieres ver tu regalo? —le dije, no dijo nada, así que me levanté y volví a la cocina, y llevé su regalo.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — le dije, él lo tomó y volvió a abrazarme.

—Gracias, gracias, Bella. Eres la mejor —sin duda esta había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.


	2. No te vayas

_**Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

Beteado por Silvana Olvera

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**Psicópata**

_**Capítulo II**_

_**"Celos enfermizos"**_

**BPV**

Hoy era 25 de diciembre, Navidad. Edward había dormido en mi habitación, mientras que Rob y yo en la habitación de este último.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina a prepararles el desayuno, pero, para mi sorpresa, Edward ya lo estaba preparando. Cuando estuvo listo, fui a levantar a Rob y los tres nos sentamos a la mesa, comimos entre charlas sin gran importancia, terminamos y limpiamos todo.

Por alguna extraña razón, tener a Edward merodeando por toda la casa se sentía muy bien, hacía que me sintiera segura, protegida, en paz; era como si mis padres estuvieran de regreso aquí con nosotros. No podía negar que los echaba de menos, pero la presencia de Edward, por más extraño que pareciera, me brindaba una sensación de seguridad, confianza y... otro sentimiento que apenas empezaba a brotar y que no podía describir.

—_Elwal,_ ¿tú te vas a _quedal _aquí con mi _nanita_ y _comigo_? —preguntó Rob. Para mí fue algo muy raro escuchar que le preguntara eso a Edward, Rob, aunque era muy cariñoso, era algo huraño en un principio y le costaba encariñarse con las personas.

—No, Rob, debo volver a donde pertenezco —dijo con algo que sonaba como a tristeza. No quería que se fuera, pero él seguramente debía tener a alguien que estuviera esperándolo en casa. Y no los abandonaría por...por Rob, y mucho menos por mí. Unos desconocidos.

— ¡_Pelo_ mi _nanita quiele_ que te _queles_! — _¡Mierda! _Ayer le había mencionado algo así, pero no creí que se acordaría.

— ¿Enserio, Bella?, ¿quieres que me quede aquí?, ¿con ustedes? —preguntó, volteó a verme y me dedicó una gran sonrisa, provocando que mi corazón latiera más rápido. No sabía si estaba refiriéndose a quedarse solo unos días más, o a vivir aquí para siempre; no sabía si tenía novia, familia, un hogar. No sabía nada de él y, aún así, confié; esperando no arrepentirme en un futuro.

—Claro, Edward, me encantaría que te quedaras aquí —respondí. Aunque sonara muy tonto, no podía desconfiar de él, tenía alguna clase de aura que hacía que yo no pensara mal de él…. Edward era fácil de querer.

—A mí también me encantaría, pero no creo que sea correcto. Rob y tú, hasta donde he podido ver, viven solos, y no estaría bien que yo me quedara aquí. La gente hablaría sobre eso y no de una buena manera, y no quisiera causarles ningún tipo de problema. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que me vaya —dijo. Que tratara de protegerme incluso de personas que no tenían que meterse en nuestras vidas era reconfortante, pero aún así, tenía la sensación de que no podía dejar que se fuera.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Rob corrió hacia él y lo abrazó de la pierna con sus pequeños pero fuertes bracitos.

— ¡No, no, _Elwald_, no te vayas! No nos dejes solitos como mami y papi, ellos están en el cielo con Diosito, pero tú estás aquí y puedes _quelalte_ a _vivil_ con _nosotlos_, ¡_pol favol_! —le pidió Rob, comenzando a llorar.

—Pe…pero, Rob, ustedes no me conocen. ¿Cómo es que quieren que me quede con ustedes? —dijo, tratando de que Rob soltara su pierna. Pero él seguía aferrándose, cada vez con más fuerza… Era como cuando papá murió.

—Déjalo, Rob, tiene razón. Además su novia debe estar esperándolo —obviamente alguien como él tendría una hermosa novia, y yo aquí tratando de agradarle.

_¡Tonta!_ Eso era… ¿Cómo esperaba que él estuviera solo?

—No, no, _pol favol_. ¡Tú no nos dejes, _pol favol_!, si _quieles_ te _legalo _mis videojuegos, _pelo_ no te vayas —le volvió a pedir mientras ponía sus manos frente a él y juntaba las palmas, como si estuviera rezando, eso siempre le funcionaba. Al menos conmigo.

—Ya, Rob, deja que se vaya con quien sea que esté esperándolo. Vamos a jugar a la pelota —le dije mientras lo tomaba en brazos, pero empezó a patalear y llorar.

—Está bien, está bien, me quedo. Pero ya no llores Rob, vamos a jugar —dijo mientras abrazaba a Rob y lo llevaba al patio.

Y así fue como es que, de una manera totalmente abrupta, Edward empezó a vivir con nosotros.

Pero nada era para siempre, las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y regresé al instituto. Este era mi último año y estaba feliz por ello.

Preparé el desayuno para Edward y Rob.

—Buenos días, princesa —dijo Edward mientras se me acercaba y me daba un casto beso. Sí, Edward había comenzado a llamarme así unos días después de que comenzó a vivir con nosotros; era difícil no comenzar a enamorarme de él.

— ¡Yuck!—exclamó una vocecita. Volteamos a ver y Rob se estaba tapando la cara con sus manos, evitando ver.

—Siéntense, guapos —les dije mientras me giraba para servirles su desayuno—. Apúrate, Rob, tengo que ir a dejarte a la guardería.

Terminamos de comer y Rob fue a lavarse los dientes.

—Bueno, cariño, me voy al instituto —le dije a Edward. Nunca nos habíamos separado desde que habíamos empezado nuestra rápida e inesperada relación. Lo peor era que aún no me iba y ya lo extrañaba. Tomé mi mochila, pero Edward me jaló suavemente y me sentó en su regazo.

—No, no, Bella. No te vayas, no me dejes, por favor —pidió mientras me apretaba fuertemente contra él. Puse mi cabeza en su cuello—. Por favor, Bella, por favor.

—Tengo que ir, Edward, es mi último año y tengo que hacerlo lo mejor posible —le dije mientras trataba de hacer que me soltara; pero desde que habíamos empezado nuestra relación, jamás había dejado solo a Edward, y al simple hecho de mencionarle la idea, él se ponía como loco. No sabía por qué, pero a veces creía que Edward actuaba de una manera muy posesiva.

— ¿Prefieres ir allá que quedarte conmigo?, juraste que no me ibas a dejar —me gritó mientras me soltaba. Me enojé muchísimo, ¿no podía entender que mis estudios iban primero?

—Es mi último año, Edward, así que tienes que entender que es muy importante. No siempre voy a vivir de la herencia de mis padres y del mísero sueldo que me pagan en la cafetería, quiero poder tener un mejor futuro. Adiós —le grité, dirigiéndome a la puerta a esperar a Rob, pero él me acorraló.

—Perdón, perdón, Bella, es que no sé por qué no me gusta la idea de alejarme de ti, siento que me faltará algo —dijo mientras me besaba con mucho cuidado y ternura. Quería quedarme, pero no podía, no quería perder el año en el instituto.

—Amor, volveré tan pronto que no me extrañarás —dije, uniendo nuestras frentes para calmarlo. El me veía incrédulo.

—Eso es imposible, es como si te estuvieras llevando una parte de mí, pero ve, mientras más pronto te vayas, más pronto volverás. Te extrañaré —dijo él, alejándose de mí.


	3. Celos… celos y más celos

_**Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

Beteado por Silvana Olvera

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**Psicópata**

_**Capítulo III**_

"**Celos… celos y más celos"**

* * *

**EPOV****  
**Hacía una maldita hora que Bella se había ido, me había dejado, y ella lo había jurado, juró jamás abandonarme.

_!MIERDA! ¿Por qué se fue? ¡Ella prefería estar allá que aquí conmigo! Pero quizás me estaba engañando, ¡sí!, quizás estaba con alguien más… ¡No, ella no me engañaría!_

—Sí jamás lo haría, ella me quiere a mí —dije en voz alta.

_Pero, imagínatela, besándose con alguien más, cómo la toca, cómo la hace suya._

— ¡No! Bella es mía. Mía, sí, solo mía. Jamás me traicionaría —dije tratando de sacar la furia que esos pensamientos creaban en mi.

_¿Estás seguro? _

Repitió esa maldita voz en mi cabeza. Tomé la chamarra que Isabella me había dado, tomé un taxi y fue fácil llegar al instituto al que asistía, aunque tenía aspecto de… un simple edificio. Si no fuese por el gran letrero que decía "Instituto de Forks", tal vez no me hubiese ubicado.

—Buenos días, disculpe, ¿en qué salón están tomando clases los del último año? —pregunté, tratando de ocultar un poco mi enojo.

—Están en salón 315 con el profesor Banner —contestó la secretaria, mirándome como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Corrí hacia donde me indicaron, pero ya no había nadie. Empecé a caminar por todo el instituto, las chicas me veían y era como si vieran agua en medio del desierto. Ahí la vi, con un chico rubio y un poco más alto que ella, el viento había desordenado un mechón de su cabello, y el infeliz se lo acomodó detrás de su oreja,

_¡ELLA ME ENGAÑABA!_

—Maldito Imbécil, déjala. No la toques, ella es mía, ¿oíste? Mía —le dije mientras lo empujaba. El estúpido ese se cayó, pero se incorporó rápidamente.

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú? Bella es mi amiga, y además, no es que te interese, pero yo tengo novia y la amo —me respondió el tipo, y me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Yo iba a devolvérselo, pero Bella se interpuso entre nosotros.

— ¡Ya párenle los dos!, no son animales. Mike disculpa por este mal momento, hablamos mañana —ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y se alejó, se giró hacia su auto y se fue, dejándome solo.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? Yo me quede ahí como un estúpido, pero decidí ir a la casa.

— ¿Qué demonios contigo? ¿Por qué me dejaste tirado ahí como imbécil? —le grité mientras la tomaba del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Edward, me estas lastimando, suéltame —dijo con los ojos llorosos, y dejé de apretarla con tanta fuerza. Ella se alejó.

!Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡La había lastimado!

—Be…Bella perdóname, yo no sé qué me pasó, fue… fue —balbuceé nerviosamente. Si ella me dejaba, nada tendría sentido en mi vida.

— ¿Fue qué Edward?, ¿fue qué? —preguntó muy molesta y con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus bellos ojos.

—Fueron celos, Bella. ¿Cómo dejaste que ese idiota te tocara? Tú eres mía, solo mía —dije mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello, ella se estremeció pero se alejó de mí inmediatamente.

—No, Edward, ¡no soy tuya!, soy tu novia, no un animal al que puedes marcar. Yo te quiero, pero tus celos son estúpidos e innecesarios; y me lastiman mucho, porque los celos vienen de la desconfianza —me acerqué a ella y volví a besarla.

—Perdón, perdóname —le dije mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos.

Sentí como se retorcía entre mis brazos, perdiéndose en nuestro beso.

—Ed…Edward...hazme tuya...

**BPOV**

—Ed…Edward...hazme tuya —pedí mientras enredaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura, él no dijo nada y simplemente nos llevó hacia nuestra recámara.

Agradecía que Rob se hubiera ido de campamento y volviera dentro de un mes, así podría disfrutar más mi relación con Edward.

Me quitó la blusa y el brassiere rápidamente, sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos desnudos. Automáticamente le saqué la camisa y lo empujé, quedando encima de él… ¿De dónde había salido esa Bella?... No importaba, quería algo y lo tendría en ese momento…

Le desabroché los pantalones mientras él lamía y succionaba mi pezón izquierdo, y pellizcaba suavemente el derecho. Se sentía tan bien. Ya estaba más que excitada y muy muy mojada, solo faltaban sus bóxers, así que los retiré rápidamente, y él prosiguió quitándome mis pants junto con mis bragas. Rodeé su miembro con mis manos lentamente.

—Ahh… Bella… no sabes cuántas noches he soñado con esto —dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación.

—No más que yo, amor —comenzó a acariciarme. Frotaba mi clítoris mientras introducía un dedo en mí—. ¡Ohh, Dios! —luego introdujo un dedo más y ya no pude resistir.

—Ahh… Edward… —gemí.

Él empezó a bajar su mano izquierda por mis costillas, rozando mi pecho, lo que me hizo gemir. Siguió bajando hasta mi muslo y se quedó allí, acariciando y apretando avariciosamente.

—Bella, me… estás volviendo loco… —se separó unos centímetros de mí y me tomó del rostro—. Si no nos detenemos ahora, no… no lo podré hacer después —dijo, viéndome tiernamente.

—Pues no lo haga, no te detengas —lo besé con fuerza. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí. ¡Ahora!

Me acerqué a su oreja, no supe de dónde saqué tanta flexibilidad, y le susurré. —Hazlo —succioné su lóbulo, haciéndolo gruñir.

Apretó mis pechos mientras iba dejando besos húmedos en mi estómago. Dejó uno de mis senos y usando esa mano, colocó las mías por encima de mi cabeza. Siguió bajando con sus labios. No podía creerlo, Edward me la iba a… — ¡Ah! Ed ¡ah! Sí. Sigue a... —ni en mis más remotos sueños me había imaginando teniendo sexo oral.

—Eres deliciosa —me dijo él. Frotó su lengua contra mi clítoris, haciéndome ver el cielo.

— ¡Dios! Edward, más —gemía como loca.

— ¿Quieres más… dónde, Bella? —me preguntó mordiendo mi hinchado clítoris.

—Ahí — estaba enloqueciendo, quería sentirlo nuevamente.

— ¿Ahí dónde? —insistió, y perdí la paciencia.

—Solo has tu trabajo con tu lengua. ¡Ya!

—Lo que digas, princesa —susurró.

Edward volvió a introducir su lengua en mi cavidad y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza. Sus movimientos me llevaron al cielo, a ese punto iba a quedar afónica de tantas veces que gritaba y gemía su nombre.

Sin esperar mucho más, cambió su lengua por su miembro y se introdujo en mí en un solo movimiento, hasta el fondo. Gemimos ambos a la vez y yo me quedé quieta un momento, ya que el dolor era terrible. Yo sabía que eso pasaría, pero no me importaba. Quería hacer el amor con Edward.

—Bella, tú eras —se había dado cuenta.

—Sí, lo era. Ya no —dije, de verdad lo amaba y eso era lo que importaba.

—Pero… —protestó.

—Pero nada, solo ámame como yo a ti —él empezó a moverse con desesperación. Me embestía profundamente.

—Edward… ahh…oh, así, Ed. ¡Ah! Vamos, sigue, no pares —dije con dificultad.

Esto era mejor que el sexo oral. Sentía que ya me faltaba poco para llegar a mi orgasmo, y no podía evitar que esa, hasta ahora extraña, fiera en mí quisiera más.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Más, Edward! ¡Más duro! —gemí en su oído.

Él gruñó como una bestia y me obedeció. Sus embestidas aumentaron su fuerza, tanto que parecía que lo sentía hasta en la garganta. Eso era lo que quería, ahora sí me sentía completa

— ¿Me sientes, Bella? ¿Sientes cómo te lleno? —gruñó en mi oreja. No podía hablar, era demasiado, no encontraba mi voz.

—Respóndeme, si no… —sus movimientos bajaron su intensidad.

—Sí, te siento hasta el fondo. No te detengas —reanudó sus movimientos y nuevamente me sentí completa, como hacía unos momentos—, ya casi. ¡Edwaaard… ahh! —gemí, o más bien, grité.

—Bella, córrete conmigo, Bella —mis caderas se movían con fuerza para encontrarse con las suyas en cada embestida.

Pronto sentí cómo yo empezaba a temblar y su miembro pulsaba dentro de mí. Ya estaba muy, muy cerca.

— ¡Edward! —grité cuando sentí a mi orgasmo llegar. Dos embestidas después, llegó él.

—Bella —ambos caímos rendidos—, nunca te dejare, ahora tú eres mi vida.


	4. Los Cullen

_**Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

Beteado por Silvana Olvera

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**Psicópata**

_**Capítulo IV**__**"Los Cullen"**_

**BPOV**

Despertar en brazos del hombre que amas es lo más lindo del mundo, aún no podía creer cómo alguien como él se podía fijar en mí, si era una chica simple, no era linda y tampoco tenía un cuerpo "escultural". Pero él me amaba y eso era lo que importaba, ¿cierto?

— ¿En qué piensas, mi vida? —preguntó el dueño de mi corazón.

—En ti, en mí, y en lo que será nuestra vida de ahora en adelante —me alegraba que hacía apenas dos días había terminado mi periodo, si no estaría jalándome de los cabellos por no habernos cuidado, pero me aterraba más la idea de que como él y yo, bueno… él y yo… ya lo habíamos hecho, él me dejara.

_¡No! Edward no era así, él me amaba._

—Sí, lo que hicimos nos unió más, y ahora estoy seguro de que eres la mujer perfecta para mí… eres con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida —las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Estar con Edward era como… como estar en casa—. No, no llores, mi vida. Mi ángel, no debes llorar, nunca y menos por alguien como yo —dijo mientras con su dedo limpiaba una lágrima que se me había escapado.

—Lloro de felicidad, mi amor, lo que acabas de decir es exactamente lo que yo pienso. No sé si es apresurado o no, pero sé que eres el amor de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me pudo a haber pasado —repliqué.

—Tú eres la mujer perfecta, eres como mi marca personal de heroína —me reí un poco ante lo que me había dicho, aunque también un bostezo se me escapó de los labios—. Duerme, mi único amor —dijo mientras depositaba en mis labios un casto beso.

—Te amo.

—Ahora tú eres mi vida —eso fue lo único que escuché antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Hey, mi amor, despierta. Se te hace tarde —dijo esa preciosa voz aterciopelada mientras besaba mi rostro.

—Hmm no quiero ir —me quejé, me sentía tan feliz porque tenía a Edward.

—Levántate linda, no querrás llegar tarde.

_¿Tarde?_ Mierda, hoy tenía la primera clase Biología y tenía llegar temprano para escoger a nuestros compañeros.

— ¡Mierda!, ¿qué hora es? —pregunté mientras me levantaba a toda prisa, pero recordé que aún estaba desnuda, inmediatamente me sonrojé y tomé la sábana, con la cual me cubrí por completo.

—Aún tienes tiempo —se acercó más a mí y de un tirón me quitó la sábana—. No tienes por qué cubrirte, no hay nada que no haya visto ya —dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, si le permitía seguir, nunca saldríamos de la habitación.

—Ed… Ed... de… debo... ir a... al instituto —dije entrecortadamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo eso y salió de la habitación. Me bañé, me cambié y bajé a la cocina, Edward había preparado el desayuno, así que no tuve nada que hacer.

—Bueno, vamos, Rob. No quiero llegar tarde al instituto.

—Ya voy, _nanita_—salió corriendo a lavarse los dientes.

—Edward, no es que no me guste que me vayas a recoger al instituto, pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de ayer —le dije, no era un reclamo, pero si me molestó que golpeara a Mike.

—Está bien, no volveré a recogerte. Además hoy iré a buscar empleo —dijo un poquito agitado, a veces Edward me asustaba un poco, sus celos me mostraban la desconfianza, y creo que tenía ciertos problemas de ira.

—No, no digo que me disguste la idea de que me recojas, solo quiero evitar ese tipo de problemas. Y no tienes por qué trabajar, no necesitamos nada.

—Sí, sé que no les falta nada, pero yo quiero mantener a mi mujer. Porque eso eres, Bella, mi mujer, solo mía —dijo mientras se volteaba y me besaba apasionadamente.

—No, _Elwal_, no te comas a mi _nanita pol favol_ —dijo Rob, Edward empezó a carcajearse mientras yo me sonrojaba.

—Bueno, ya basta. Vámonos. Suerte, amor, nos vemos en la tarde.

Dejé a Rob en la guardería y yo fui al instituto.

—Buenos días señores, y señoritas. Soy el profesor Banner, quien les enseñará todo sobre Biología. Ahora voy a asignarles sus compañeros: Stanley con Newton, Weber con Cheney... —así siguió hasta que—… Cullen con Swan.

Una muchacha con aspecto de duendecillo se me acercó y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa.

—Hola, Soy Alice Cullen y amo las compras, tengo 17 años. Acabo de mudarme, antes vivía en Londres. Sé que seremos grandes amigas, e iremos de com…

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. Hola, Alice, soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme solo Bella —la interrumpí mientras le extendía la mano, pero ella me abrazó.

—Lo siento, siempre soy así. Papá dice que es porque de bebé comía mucha azúcar, pe… —otra vez, yo levanté mi ceja y ella me miró y sonrió—. Lo he vuelto a hacer —la clase terminó y fui a la cafetería.

—Bella, siéntate con nosotros —dijo Alice señalando a unos muchachos, ella estaba al lado de un rubio muy guapo, pero había algo raro en él. El segundo chico, ese sí daba miedo. Era gigante, tenía aspecto de esos luchadores profesionales. La tercera era una rubia preciosa. Al lado de ella cualquier chica, incluyéndome, daba pena.

—Hmm, claro —me acerqué a su mesa y tomé asiento.

—Bella, ellos son mis hermanos: Emmet —dijo señalando al grandote—, Rosalie y Jasper, bueno, él es mi novio. Ya lo sé, es guapísimo —dijo mientras le daba un besito. Pero ella había dicho "hermanos".

¿Salía con su her... hermano?

—Sé lo que estas pensando, pero Rosalie y Jasper son adoptados, así que no hay ningún problema —yo me sonrojé por mal pensada.

—Bellita, pareces un tomatito —dijo Emmet mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla.

—Déjala, osito —dijo Rosalie—. Discúlpalo, Bella siempre es así.

—No te preocupes.

—Bella, quería invitarte a cenar hoy a mi casa, ¿qué dices?

¿Es en serio? Acababa de conocerme y ya quería llevarme a su casa.

—No creo que sea correcto, además mi novio me espera en la casa —dije aunque no creía que Edward tuviera problema con ello.

—Hmm, pues él también puede ir.

—Está bien entonces —respondí mientras me levantaba, salí de ahí y me fui a recoger a Rob, y de ahí fuimos a la casa.

—Hola, mi vida, te estaba esperando —dijo Edward mientras me besaba.

—Hola, amor, oye, ¿crees que podamos ir a cenar en casa de una amiga? —le pregunté mientras dejaba mi mochila en la mesa.

—Hmm, no creo que yo esté invitado —contestó mientras me abrazaba.

—Ella dijo que podías ir, amor —dije mientras alzaba el rostro para darle un besito.

—Está bien, entonces ve a cambiarte.

—Hola, Bellita, al fin llegaste —me saludó Emmet mientras me abrazaba, sentí tensarse a Edward, por lo que me solté y lo tomé de la mano—. Hola, soy Emmet, ¿y tú? —se presentó.

—Edward, Edward Masen, un gusto.

—Ven, Bella, pasa —dijo Rosalie, esta vez fue mi turno de tensarme.

_¿Y si Edward la encontraba hermosa y me dejaba? ¡No! No, Bella, eso no pasará. Fuimos y nos sentamos a la mesa._

— ¿Y Alice? —pregunté, ya que me hacía raro no tenerla aquí dando brinquitos.

—Ya viene, fue por nuestros padres —respondió Jasper.

— ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! —Dijo Alice y se sentó a la mesa—. Ya bajan.

—Hola, buenas noches —sentí a Edward tensarse de nuevo, pero esta vez no sabía cuál era la razón, el se giró y se puso lívido.

— ¿Tú…?


	5. Nunca te voy a perdonar

_**Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

Beteado por Silvana Olvera

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**Psicópata**

_**Capítulo IV**_

"**Jamás te voy a perdonar"**

**CarlislePOV**

****No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Edward, mi hijo, al que le hice tantas cosas estaba sentado hoy aquí en la mesa con sus hermanos.

— ¿Tú? —fue lo único que él dijo. Yo no sabía qué responder… entonces todos los sucesos me golpearon de una sola vez…

_**Flash Back**__  
— ¡No, no papi! __¡_Léjame pol favol_! Ya no me hagas laño —decía Edward una y otra vez, pero yo estaba tan borracho que no sabía lo que hacía._

—_Cállate, mocoso —espeté y le di una cachetada._

_De ahí todo se volvía muy borroso, solo sabía que lo había violado. Sí, era un maldito depravado, pero no sabía lo que hacía._

___**Fin Flash Back**_

_****_Esme no recordaba nada.

El día que había atacado tan cruelmente a Edward, él se había quedado dormido y aún en sueños sollozaba. Lo había acomodado en su cama y yo había empezado a llorar.

_**Flash Back**_

_No puedo creer lo que hice, ¡violé a mi propio hijo!_

_—Amor, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó la descarada de Esme._

_— ¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntarme que qué pasa? ¡Te vi, Esme! Te vi abrazada de ese bastardo, le dijiste que iban a ser padres, ¿cómo pudiste? —le pregunté ya que en la mañana yo había ido por unos papeles y de regreso la había visto abrazada de un tipo más joven que yo, y le estaba diciendo que serían padres._

_— ¿De…de qué estás hablando, Carlisle? _

_—De que te vi, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? Éramos una familia y tú la destruiste._

_—Sí estoy embarazada, Carlisle, pero no es lo que tú piensas —la golpeé fuertemente antes de dejarla terminar. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Había perdido la memoria y también a nuestro bebé, sí, me había comportado como un maldito estúpido. Esme sí había estado embarazada, pero de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá? —preguntó Alice, Edward volteó a verla pero no dijo nada.

—Buenas noches, Señor Cullen, soy Edward Masen, y ella es mi novia Isabella —dijo en un tono muy frió, pero después de todo lo que le había hecho no podía esperar más.

—Ho...hola, soy Carlisle Cullen, un gusto —le extendí la mano y él dudó, pero al fin me la dio.

La cena fue de lo más incómodo, él me miraba como si quisiera matarme, y estaba en todo el derecho, ya que desde hacía 13 años lo había encerrado en un manicomio por miedo a que me denunciara.

Cuando la cena terminó y era hora de irse, empezó a caer una tormenta.

—Creo que no podrán irse hasta mañana, esta tormenta es demasiado fuerte y no queremos que se accidenten —dijo Esme.

—Pe... Pero —empezó a protestar Isabella pero Alice, mi pequeña, le lanzó una mirada que no admitía réplicas.

—Nada de peros, Bella. Vamos, voy a enseñarles su habitación, créeme, estará muy, muy lejos de la mía, porque no quiero escuchar ruidos extraños, tú sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo mientras le daba un codazo a la pobre Bella, quien estaba bastante sonrojada.

Esme y los chicos fueron con Bella, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

—Edward, _hijo_, tengo que hablar contigo… yo quería... —comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué quieres, Carlisle? ¿Violarme como aquella vez? No, ya no soy ese niño estúpido, ahora ya me sé defender. Y escúchame bien, jamás te voy a perdonar por lo que me hiciste. Me destrozaste la vida —yo intenté acercarme a él, pero se levantó de su silla y fue con los chicos.

**EPOV**

No podía creerlo, ¡esos chicos eran mis hermanos! Aunque odiara a Carlisle, ellos llevaban mi sangre y eso ya los hacía especiales para mí.

No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo pero iba a hacer que Carlisle pagara caro todo el dolor que nos había causado a mí y a mi madre, quien aún no recuperaba la memoria desde aquella noche.

—Amor, ya vamos a dormir —dijo Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, ya voy —me acosté a su lado pero ni siquiera la abracé, estaba tan furioso que tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? Te ves raro —me preguntó mientras con sus lindas manitas acariciaba mi pecho.

—Nada, amor, solo estoy cansado. Eso es todo —dije y la abracé, y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.


	6. Saldando Cuentas

Beteado por Lorena Cullen

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

_**"Saldando Cuentas"**_

James POV.

Mi venganza está a punto de comenzar. Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frío, pues yo lo he enfriado por siete años. Edward pagará por ser siempre el "hijo favorito" y "el chico perfecto". Veremos si su adorada noviecita piensa lo mismo después de que le cuente toda la verdad.

—E… ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella él es James un… un amigo. — ¿Amigo?, sí claro.

—Hola preciosa. Edward déjame decirte que tu novia es hermosa —le dije. Me relamí los labios y Edward la apretó más fuerte. Tenía que aceptarlo Bella era hermosa. Su cabello color caoba caía por sus hombros, sus ojos color chocolate eran perfectos, su cuerpo, idios! Está que se cae de buena.

—Hola Isabella Swan. Amor, voy a la cocina, les prepararé algo de cenar —dijo y fue a la cocina. Comenzó mi operación "Hundir a Cullen".

— ¿Así qué matas a sus padres y la enamoras? —pregunté.

—Cállate James, no digas nada o te... —dijo.

—O me ¿matarás?, me matarás como a los padres de Bella, ¿o me enviarás a golpear como a Carlisle? —le pregunté.

—Tú no le vas a decir nada, ¿sabes por qué? —preguntó, yo reí y negué con la cabeza—, porque tú has sido mi cómplice en todos esos actos, y tengo testigos —dijo.

— ¿Estás seguro que esos "testigos" te apoyarán? —pregunté.

—Toda persona tiene un precio, ellos me dirán la cantidad y se los daré. Dime James, ¿cuál es tu precio? —preguntó.

—Una noche con…

Edward POV

La visita de James me ponía nervioso, furioso y muy preocupado.

—Una noche con… con tu noviecita —me dijo. Sentí que el alma se me helaba, él... él quería... estar con mi... mi Bella.

—Estás loco James, ella jamás estaría contigo —le dije.

—Yo no dije que ella "QUISIERA" —dijo el muy cínico.

—No… tú no... vas a violarla —le dije.

—Está bien no lo haré. —Pude respirar, me sentía aliviado—.Pero le contaré que tú mataste a sus padres —me dijo. No puede ser, ¿qué hago?

—No… no… por favor James, te doy todo el dinero que tengo, pero... a ella no la toques —supliqué. Pero él me tenía en sus manos, no quiero que mi Bella me odie.

—Decídete Edward. Le cuento la verdad a Bella o la hago mía, ¿qué dices? ¿Eliges la opción 1 o 2? —preguntó.

—Yo... está bien… elijo la opción…

Bella POV

El amigo de Edward me puso nerviosa, por lo que preferí ir a la cocina, terminé de cocinar y les serví a ellos. La cena transcurrió muy incómoda. James me "desnudaba" con la mirada. Terminé de comer y me fui a recostar, estaba esperando a Edward pero el sueño me venció.

.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme, aún adormilada me volteé y lo abracé, él me pegó a su cuerpo y besó mi cuello, yo me estremecí, pero algo anda mal... ese olor no era el de mi Edward. Abrí los ojos de golpe, ahí estaba él.

Edward POV

Estaba en la sala. No quería dejarla sola, pero que más podía hacer.

—Suéltame, maldito idiota, ¿qué te pasa? —Oí la voz de Bella.

—No te pongas difícil muñeca, te va a gustar —le dijo, el imbécil de James, lo odio, pero no tanto como me odio a mí mismo, por dejar a mi ángel con ese... con ese hijo de puta.

— ¿Qué… qué haces? , te he dicho que me sueltes, no… no suéltame... iEdward! iEdward! iAyúdame! —gritaba.

Después escuché jadeos por parte de James y gritos de parte de Bella. Bajó las escaleras aún acomodándose su camisa y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Espero que ahora nos dejes en paz —le grité, él empezó a reírse como el enfermo mental que es.

—Tu noviecita tiene un cuerpazo y eres afortunado, esa boquita que tiene. El mejor orgasmo de mi vida —dijo. Iba a golpearlo pero él salió de la casa riéndose. Esperé un poco y subí las escaleras, tratando de fingir que nada pasó. Llegué a la puerta de su habitación.

—Bella. Bella, amor —le dije, "llamándola"—, ¿dónde estás? —pregunté. Desde aquí escuchaba los sollozos de mi ángel. Entré a la habitación y mi corazón se rompió. Ella estaba envuelta en la sábana, estaba hecha un ovillo, y llorando. iSOY UN HIJO DE PUTA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok…. ¿Qué les pareció la estupidez que Edward cometió?

¿Merezco un RR?

Besos


	7. Odiandote

Beteado por Anna Cullen

_Psicópata_

"_**Odiandote"**_

**Edward PoV.**

Miserable ¡Eso es lo que soy! ¿Como es que permití que la lastimaran? Si tanto la amo ¿Cómo consentí que algo así le ocurriera?

— ¡Bella! Amor, tranquila —susurré, acurrucándola en mi pecho.  
—Ed... Edward… ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¡Debes odiarme! Soy un asco ¿Verdad? — preguntó preocupada.  
—No… no, amor ¡Tú no me das asco! — ¿Asco? Si aquí el único que provocaba asco era yo —Si tu sólo me inspiras amor… Yo te amo y te amare siempre, mi Bella —conteste besando sus cabellos.  
—Estoy sucia… marcada — susurró sollozando, ignorándome por completo.  
— Amor, —la llamé para que pusiera atención a mis palabras —lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, yo estaré siempre contigo por que te amo. Tú eres mi vida ahora, Bella —le dije estrechándola más contra mi pecho.

_Dos meses después_

Bella estaba mejor pero aun así se encontraba distante y se comportaba muy extraño; peleábamos por todo y me veía siempre con rencor.

James me había citado en su dulce hogar -nótese el sarcasmo- Debía ir, pues no quería que volviera a dañar a mi Bella; después de lo que charlara con él, le diría la verdad a ella…

**James PoV.**

—Hola Bells —dijo Bella, besando mi mejilla — ¿Cómo estas?  
— ¿Cómo quieres que este? —Replico enojada..

Bella aun conservaba la esperanza de que Edward le confesara la verdad, pero el es tan cobarde que no lo haría. La abrace y ella se aferro a mi sollozando, mientras yo besaba sus cabellos.  
—Calma, pequeña; tú sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida y mientras yo viva nada te sucederá.  
—Gracias James, te quiero —contestó, besando mi mejilla —Debo esconderme, él ya debe de estar por llegar.  
Es un imbécil, un idiota, un hijo de puta ¡Pero hoy me las pagaría! pagaría por hacer sufrir a mi Bella.  
—Ella sabrá la verdad —le dije cuando entró a la habitación.  
—No, no lo hare, antes ¡Te mato! —Él saco su arma y me la apunto, iba a apretar el gatillo pero tenia que hacer que él le dijera lo de sus padres a Bella.  
— ¿No tienes las agallas para decirle la verdad a Bella pero si para matarme? —pregunte sardónico.  
— ¡Cállate! Ya la hiciste tuya ¿Qué mas quieres de mi, de nosotros? —gritó.  
—Quiero que le digas la verdad ¡Ella merece saberla! Debe elegir —respondí furioso a voz de grito.  
— ¡No!... No puedo —contestó.

Traté de dar un paso al frente pero él volvió a apuntarme con el arma.

— ¿Te da miedo que sepa que eres un desalmado, te da miedo que sepa que tú —dije señalándolo —mataste a sus padres, que tu mandaste a golpear a Carlisle...tu padre? ¡Tu has sabido quien! Siempre le juras amor pero no confías en ella, la pobre todo este tiempo ha estado viviendo con un asesino, con un...psicópata —le grité con repulsión.

Sus fracciones se alteraron y apunto el arma, cerré los ojos. De una u otra manera sabia que el seria quien me mataría, no quería que pasara pero ya no lo podía evitar. –Te amo Bella-pensé

**Bella PoV.**  
Engañada, traicionada ¡Me siento como una idiota! Yo le entregué mi amor y le quise con devoción, le entregué todo lo que una mujer puede dar a un… a un... ¿Asesino?

Vi como apunto el arma ¡Él iba a matarlo a sangre fría! Me abalancé sobre él y el disparo se desvió hiriendo sólo la pierna a James.

**Edward PoV.**

— ¿Que hice? —me pregunté en voz alta.

No mate a James pero… pero… Bella había escuchado todo... ¡Había sido una trampa! Bella corrió hacia James y puso la cabeza de él en sus piernas.

—Ja… James —sollozaba ella —no… no... te… mueras.  
— ¿Cómo puedes ayudarlo? —Grité furioso por su reacción — ¡Él te violó! Y tu te preocupas por él, es… es un… ser vil, despreciable, una escoria, un… un psicópata-grite con repulsión.  
— ¡No! Aquí el único Psicópata eres tú ¡Te odio! Deberías morir —gritó mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-.**

**No es un buen capitulo pero es lo único que eh podido escribir ya que sigo en exámenes y pues no quería abandonar el fic.**

**Besos chicas**


	8. Outake James&Bella

Beteado por Lorena Cullen

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

_**"Saldando Cuentas"**_

"**PSICÓPATA"**

**OUTAKE JAMES& BELLA**

* * *

—No grites, Bella no voy a dañarte —susurró poniendo una mano sobre la boca de la castaña que estaba llorando de miedo—. Si gritas esto saldrá mal… iSh! — ¿Qué más podía hacer?, solo acatar a las ordenes del rubio quien lentamente retiró la mano que cubría la boca de Bella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Él no respondió, estaba perdido en los bellos ojos de Bella—. Si no me dejas Edward… Edward te matará… él es celoso.

—Tan celoso que no le importa que abuse de ti —dijo mordazmente, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería que Edward lo hiciera. Ella es buena mientras él… él no es más que un asesino.

Solo James sabe lo mortífero y podrido que era Edward Cullen.

_Flask Back_

—_Ya suéltalo, Edward, por dios… Si Laurent nos encuentra nos dará descargas de electro shocks _—_rogaba mientras Edward iba a esconder el cuerpo de Eric._

_Todo había sido por culpa de James o al menos eso pensaba. Eric era el nuevo doctor del Sanatorio, todos decían que era excelente pero era un jodido cabrón._

_Debía ir a su terapia pero el hijo de puta me hacía creer que merecía lo que me hacía… Sí, el maldito me obligaba a hacerle mamadas u otras perversiones. Hasta que Edward se enteró y acabó con él._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Mientes! Él... Él y yo nos amamos —tartamudeó.

—Déjame contarte la vida de ese hombre perfecto, Isabella… —Al ver que ella callaba James prosiguió—. Su verdadero nombre es Edward Cullen Platt, sí, es hijo de Carlisle, no lo sabías ¿verdad? —preguntó aunque él sabía que Edward jamás le contaría a Bella... ¡Puto Cobarde!, pensó—. Desde los ocho años ha estado encerrado en el Sanatorio Mental en el que tus padres trabajaban hasta hace poco… ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso de todo esto? —dijo riéndose como un demente—. Lo gracioso es que Edward lo incendió, él está loco. Pero tú... tú eres su obsesión. Él es el cazador y tú su presa. —El gemido que escapó de los labios de Isabella, de la pequeña Isabella fue suficiente… ¡No! Ella no está lista para que le cuente más…

Golpes.

Peleas.

Muertes.

Violaciones.

Ella no lo sabría… no aún.

—No, él... ¡Mientes! —sollozaba, maldecía y odiaba a Edward Cullen. Lo odiaba porque lo amaba como un loco.

—Yo no quiero dañarte, pero necesito tu ayuda. —Él le contó lo sucedido hace unos momentos y ella lloraba aún más.

¿Cómo decía amarla si permite que la dañen de esa manera?

—Calma pequeña, es por tu bien y el de tu hermanito. Ahora grita —pidió él…

Ella gritó, no porque le ordenara sino porque necesitaba sacer el dolor y el odio que sentía por el asesino de sus padres. Le dolía… le dolía ser tan estúpida.

¿Cómo se enamoró de un psicópata? Eso era. Sus celos, sus maltratos, y sus miles de pesadillas… Eran por el peso con el que su conciencia cargaba.

Gritos de dolor.

James Gimiendo.

Bella Gritando.

Edward escuchando.

.

.

.

James bajó las escaleras arreglándose el pantalón. Con temor dejó a Bella, él le había prometido que la sacaría de ahí.

Se sintió feliz al ver el dolor en los ojos de Edward.

Salió de aquella casa jurándose proteger a capa y espada a Isabella y a su hermano.

* * *

_**Les gusto?**_


	9. Yo no lo pedi

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a .**

**Hola y aquí continuamos, gracias por seguir mis bellas damas, todas son maravillosas.**

**Lore Cullen mi beta adorada ¡Te mereces el mundo linda!**

**"Yo no lo pedí."**

* * *

**EPV**

Una palabra,

una acción,

un pasado son suficiente para matar tu presente y borrar tu futuro.

La extrañaba… mucho.

La necesitaba… demasiado.

La amo… con mi vida. La amo tanto que duele.

¡Me dueles Bella Swan!

Refundido en un puto callejón, regocijándome del hecho de saber que pronto la veré.

¡Total! Ya me voy al infierno… no sin ella.

Mi vida es un puto calvario sin ella.

Unos días… Unos días para que la situación se calme y me la llevaré lejos, solo para mí.

Seremos una familia. La familia que no tuve, la familia que se me arrebató.

.

.

Una semana era suficiente. No lo aguanto ¡Una jodida semana!

La necesitaba ahora.

Salí del callejón rumbo al único lugar seguro, al lugar que contiene a mi Bella, mi razón de vida.

Miré varias veces a todos los lados para asegurarme que nadie me veía.

Caminé hasta la puerta, estaba echado el pestillo.

Bajé la vista a la alfombra en la que estaba parado, la quité y las llaves aparecieron.

¡Ay, mi amor, siempre tan despistada!

Introduje la llave y abrí la puerta.

Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. El aroma me inundó por completo.

Este era mi único lugar. ¡Aquí, solo aquí! Fijé mi vista en el sofá.

Ahí estaba… verla era como si el sol que se ocultó por varios días volviera a aparecer. Sus cabellos caían en ondas, estaba más delgada que antes… Pero igual de hermosa.

Entre sus brazos estaba Rob, ambos dormían plácidamente.

Quería una cámara para retratarlos.

¿Cómo sería un hijo con Bella? De seguro sería hermoso, ojalá tenga sus ojos, su cabello, su piel. Pero antes de pensar en hijos debo hacer que me perdone, si no lo hace la obligaré.

Me senté a un costado del sofá y le di caricias fantasmas. Pero no pude resistirme y toqué su mejilla, tan suave y perfecta.

De pronto, ella se alejó como si él la lastimaría.

—Aléjate, ¡no me toques! —gruñó. Pero ¡No! ella no puede decirme que no. ¡Ella es mía!, me acerqué a ella—. No me lastimes —pidió.

¿Cómo podía pensar que la lastimaría? Primero me corto una mano antes de dañarla.

_¿Y lo de sus padres? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? La dejaste huérfana -me recordó una vocecita en mi cabeza._

—Tú eres mi mujer ¿Oíste? Mía... mía ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? —grité.

—Manita ¿Qué.. Qué pasha? —dijo Rob abriendo sus ojitos—. ¿Elwald? ¿Eres tú? Te lije manita que Elwald no nos lejalia —dijo Rob levantándose y viniendo a abrazarme.

—Hola Campeón... ¿Te acuerdas que te prometí que me quedaría para siempre? —le pregunté y el asintió—. Pues así es, siempre voy a estar con ustedes por que ustedes son mi familia.

—Rob, ve a tu habitación, tengo que hablar con Edward —dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño. Claramente molesta.

—No. No manita polque luego Elwald se va a il —respondió sujetándose más a mi cuello.

—Campeón, te prometo que no lo haré, estaré aquí siempre —prometí.

Mi promesa pareció convencerlo ya que rápidamente se bajó de mí y corrió a su habitación.

— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —pregunté nervioso.

—Eso dímelo tú, Edward Cullen. —Escupió las palabras con tal asco que mi corazón se estrujó.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga si tu "informante", al parecer, ya te lo ha dicho todo—respondí.

Celos.

Odio.

Eso sentía contra James, debí matarlo cuando pude…

—Conmigo no seas grosero, perdiste todo derecho. Es más ¡jamás lo tuviste! ¿Con qué cara vienes ante mí después de asesinar a mis padres? ¿Sabes cómo se siente? ¡Te odio! No te quiero aquí.

— ¿Crees que yo pedí esto? ¡No seas injusta conmigo! iTe amo, por favor, no me pidas que me aleje de ti! —sollocé y caí de rodillas, aferrándome a las piernas de Bella.

Me estaba humillando, por ella.

—Levántate, Edward, por favor si al menos sientes lástima por mí vete y no regreses —rogó.

—Me iré Bella, pero necesito que me escuches, por favor Bella. —Ella no respondió, con un poco de esfuerzo, la empujé para que quedara sentada nuevamente en el sillón y seguí sin soltarme de sus piernas—. Cuando… Cuando tenía ocho años me encerraron en el sanatorio mental.

_**Flash Back**_

_25 de Junio de 1999. Era el niño más triste y solitario del mundo o eso decía la señorita Isma. Ella era buena conmigo, siempre me cuidaba en el cuarto en donde Carlisle me encerró para que mamá no me viera._

_¿Por qué me tocó de esa forma?_

_Los papás y los hijos no hacen eso ¿verdad?_

—_E...Edward _—_dijo Carlisle entrando al cuarto en donde me encontraba. A mi alrededor tenía varios de mis cuadernos de dibujos rayados. La señorita Isma me regaño, aún recuerdo sus palabras __**"Tus dibujos representan tu alma... Eres un niño precioso ¿Por qué rayas tus dibujos? Esa no es tu alma, mi niño" **__Aunque si la era... Quizá no mi alma pero si mi corazón._

_Con fuerza tomé mis piernas y las junté, puse mi cabeza sobre ella y oculté mi rostro. Solo rogaba que no me tocara más._

—_Edward levántate no voy… no voy a hacerte nada _—_dijo con pesar. _

_Consideré el hecho de correr de ahí ya que la puerta estaba abierta… pero ¿y si me lastimaba como Esme?_

_No, ya no quería que me doliera. Solté con temor. _

_Unos hombres de blanco entraron…. Y se acercaron a mí._

_Iban a lastimarme, como lo hizo Carlisle._

_Uno de ellos me tomó por los brazos y empecé a gritar._

— _¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!_ —_grité._

_Pataleé._

_Golpeé._

_Sollocé._

_Imploré._

_Pero no sirvió de nada._

_Fin flash Back_

—Mi… Mi vida en el sanatorio no fue... No fue la mejor. Estar allí es como la cárcel. Golpeas o te golpean, y yo aprendí a golpear —sollocé—. Tantos golpes, humillaciones, hambre, frío, soledad y dolor me hicieron así. Fue un accidente lo de tus padres. Bella, yo no quería... Tienes que creerme, por favor —supliqué.

Sin ella, ya no tenía sentido mi vida.

—Yo... Yo, Edward, es horrible pero mis padres los mataste —me reprochó.

—Un nuevo doctor ingresó al sanatorio, Bella. Su nombre era Christian Grey. Estaba Loco —dije y reí si emoción—.Le gustaba hacer pruebas con nosotros, electroshocks y un sinfín de cosas. James, aunque no lo creas era mi mejor amigo, el único que había tenido en toda mi vida. Él ingresó dos años después de mí, era el niño más exasperante que conocí en mi vida, a decir verdad el único que he conocido. En las noches gritaba que lo dejaran en paz y que no se lo llevaran, así que para que se callara le dije "hola" y desde ese día ambos nos cuidábamos de todos. Cuando ingresó Christian, nos separaron a ambos de habitación, y en las mañanas cuando lo veía él ya no me hablaba. Y volvió a tener las mismas pesadillas. Estaba preocupado por él, así que un día me salí de mi cuarto, y caminé hasta llegar a donde dormía James. Fue horrible recordar todo lo que me paso a mí... Mi amigo, Bella, mi único amigo y lo estaban violando. Él lloraba... iLloraba! Yo no sabía qué hacer, iba a entrar a ayudarlo, de verdad lo iba a hacer. Pero sus ojos se fijaron en mí y yo... yo no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que alguien me inyectó un somnífero y me encerraron… con una camisa de fuerza en la habitación blanca. Pasaron así días hasta que decidí salir de ahí. La enfermera que me dejaba la comida, la maté, Bella. Le puse algo que contenía una jeringuilla, creí que despertaría pero jamás lo hizo, yo la maté… y maté cientos de internos de ahí, incluyendo doctores. Quemé el orfanato. Bella, pero quería salvar a James, lo saqué de ahí aunque tu padre se interpuso. Yo solo lo golpeé, te juro que iba a regresar por él, pero explotó. El lugar explotó y ya no lo pude salvar… Esa enfermera Bella, esa enfermera era tu madre.

* * *

¿Tomatazos?

¿Papayasos?

¿Un Review?

Nah.! Me basta con que les guste Chicas.

Ahora ven un poco del punto de vista de Edward, el no es malo, bueno si tantito pero es debido a todo lo horrible que le ah sucedido en su vida. Como la violación de Charlie, golpes, estar encerrados. Digamos que Bella es su puerto seguro y si ella legara a faltarle seria como un alma errante que ah perdido todo.

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	10. Sanar

Beteado por Lorena Cullen

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

_**"Sanar"**_

"**PSICÓPATA"**

Después de dejar a Bella llorando en el sofá de su casa, salí de allí, recordando sus palabras: "_Tienes que sanar, Edward, y yo no te puedo ayudar_".

Estaba equivocada.

¿Qué sentido tenía sanar si ella no estaba conmigo?

—Buenas tardes, ¿podría pasar a ver al Dr. Carlisle Cullen? —pregunté.

—Lo siento, Joven, pero la agenda del Doctor por hoy está completa. Si hace una cita, mañana lo atenderá con gusto.

—Solo dígale que soy Edward, estoy seguro que le interesará hablar conmigo.

La enfermera tomó el intercomunicador.

—Doctor Cullen, un joven lo está buscando. Sí, dice que se llama Edward. Sí, claro señor. Ahora mismo lo hago pasar. —Dicho esto procedió a colgar.

—Puede pasar, muchacho. El Dr. Cullen lo está esperando.

Lentamente, caminé hacia su oficina.

Tenía miedo pero ella lo valía.

Tenía que sanar para estar con ella.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, y me lo encontré sentado con gesto ausente.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Quiero... necesito hablar contigo —pedí.

No tenía por qué ser amable con él. Simplemente ella me lo pidió.

—Yo... Toma asiento, hijo.

—No. No he venido aquí a tener una charla amena contigo. Quiero decirte que te perdono. Te perdono el que hayas transformado mi vida en un infierno. Te perdono que me hayas arrebatado a mi familia. Te perdono que me hayas encerrado en un psiquiátrico, cuando tú sabías perfectamente que yo no estaba demente. —Mi expresión no era de furia, ni mucho menos de dolor.

Ella valía la pena.

—Hijo, no merezco tu perdón, créeme que lo sé. Aun así fue muy cobarde lo que hice. Tenía miedo… miedo de saber que me odiabas, y sé que aunque hoy digas que me perdonas jamás podrás verme como tu padre.

—No, no te equivoques, Carlisle. Tú no eres mi padre y jamás lo fuiste. Te perdono pero jamás podré verte como un padre. Si estoy hoy aquí, en frente de ti es por Bella. Debo sanar para poder ser feliz con ella porque ella es mi razón para vivir. No tengo más que decirte, solo que seas feliz y que no lastimes más a esa familia. Me voy de aquí con Bella y Robert. Jamás me verás cerca de los Cullen, porque ya no pertenezco a esa familia. Ahora tengo una nueva, por la cual debo sanar. Por la cual lucharé. Solo quería que lo supieras. Y aunque no lo creas no te guardo rencor. —Y sin decir nada más me di la vuelta y salí de ahí, a pesar del jadeo que escuché en el consultorio.

…

De una u otra forma el haber estado hablando con Carlisle me sirvió para no sentirme tan culpable.

Nada justifica lo que hice en el psiquiátrico. Yo era el único culpable y eso nadie lo borraría.

Pero quería empezar una nueva vida con Bella y Robert.

Sin dolor.

Sin odio.

Sin resentimiento.

Pero sobre todo quería iniciar una nueva vida, con amor.

Caminé y caminé mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente.

Aún con rayos y con truenos, yo era feliz.

Siempre me movía en la oscuridad... hasta que ella apareció borrando todo dolor con su amor.

Cuando por fin llegué a la casa de Bella, abrí la puerta.

Quería decirle que estaba listo para ella.

Mi odio y dolor no la contaminaría.

Pero nada salía como yo planeaba.

Solo quería tenerla para mí, pero una vez más el entrometido de James arruinaba todo.

* * *

**Perdón por el retraso con el capítulo chicas.!**

**Bueno aqui esta Espero les guste**

**Besotes...!**


	11. Chapter 11 El Final

**_Agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que me han acompañado a lo largo de este Fic, fue uno de los primeros que eh escrito, gracias por su acogida, este él es último capítulo, no habrá epílogo ni nada de ello.  
Contiene escenas fuertes __y violentas de homicidio-suicido.__ y si lo leen es bajo su autorización._**

_**Lore mil gracias por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ti no sería nada. Te quiero amiga.!**_

Beteado por Lorena Cullen

Betas FFAD

Www. Facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

"**PSICÓPATA"**

"**EL FINAL"**

James había convencido a Bella de huir, alegando que si a su propio padre le había hecho lo que le hizo, también podría lastimarla a ella o a su hermano.

Subieron al auto y este condujo hacia un pequeño hotel en Port Angeles_._ Se registraron y les tocó usar la habitación matrimonial ya que no había más disponibles.

En la enorme cama de sábanas blancas se recostaron Bella y Rob mientras que en el sofá con unas cuantas mantas se acostó James.

La noche caía y Bella sabía que Edward la estaba buscando y temía porque lastimara a James.

Él le había prometido sanar, sanar para estar con ella y ella le creyó.

Pero James tenía razón, él era el asesino de sus padres y de cientos de personas más, ¿qué podía esperar para ella?

Así pasó su primer día en el hotel. Junto con James habían acordado que se quedarían dos noches más, así que fueron a comprar un poco de comida, se asearon y para ello, la noche había vuelto a caer.

Un vaso con agua estaba al lado de la mesa de noche de Bella y como tenía mucha sed se lo bebió.

…

Escondido en el armario se preparaba Edward para aniquilar a James. Por su culpa su Bella se había ido y debía pagar por eso.

Cuando se aseguró de que todos dormían se acercó a James quien solo estaba cubierto por una pequeña manta.

Pero James abrió los ojos antes de que él tomara la almohada. Iba a gritar, no porque tuviese miedo sino para que Bella se fuera, pero Edward fue más rápido. Golpeó su estómago, tomó la almohada con brusquedad y se la colocó sobre la cara. Lo sostuvo así hasta que James dejó de patalear y en menos de un minuto el cuerpo de James quedó inconsciente.

—Lo siento, amigo, te metiste donde no debías —susurró mientras tomaba a Bella con delicadeza y despertaba a Rob quien no se negó a acompañarlo. Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y bajaron las escaleras para meterse en el auto.

— ¿A dónde vamos, _Elwald_? —preguntó Rob mientras se ponía los zapatos que Edward le había dado.

—Vamos a ser felices, Rob, seremos una familia —dijo mientras besaba la frente de su Bella y le ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

El pequeño Swan no notó el tono de voz que Edward usó, ya que él estaba convencido de que Edward amaba mucho a su hermanita y serían felices para siempre.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio que Edward había comprado, era muy solitario y oscuro. Entraron a la pequeña cabaña y depositó a Bella en la cama.

—Ven, Rob, te voy a mostrar tu habitación —dijo tomándole de la mano al pequeño.

Ambos fueron hasta un pequeño cuartito en donde había una pequeña camita, dos mesitas, juguetes, un pequeño televisor y varios posters de superhéroes.

—Lindo… —dijo Rob mientras veía todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó, el pequeño asintió y abrazó a Edward—. Lo mejor para mi hijo —dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.

— ¿Tu hijo? —preguntó Rob.

—Sí, peque, ahora tú eres mi hijo… Mío y de Bella, ¿quieres? —dijo emocionado.

—Sí… Sí, _Elwald. Glacias_ —dijo con los ojitos llorosos.

—Bueno, no llores, pequeño. Es hora de dormir. Voy a estar con mami y le voy a explicar, pero si la oyes gritar es porque estamos jugando, ¿sí? Por nada del mundo salgas de aquí. —El pequeño sin saber que estaba firmando la condena de muerte de su hermana asintió.

Edward salió de la habitación de _su hijo _y se sentó en la cama en donde se encontraba Bella. Tomó su pequeña cabeza y la colocó sobre a suya mientras daba pequeñas caricias fantasmas a su rostro.

—Yo te amo Isabella Swan, te amo con cada fibra de mi maldito ser —dijo dando unos cuantos besos a su cabeza. Alzó a Bella en brazos y destapó la cama la recostó nuevamente y él también, la atrajo a su pecho y besó los cabellos —. Eres mía para siempre.

…

Bella abrió los ojos desorientada, su cabeza le dolía horrible y los oídos le pitaban. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura.

Pensó que era James e iba a golpearlo pero pegó un grito al ver a Edward, quien tenía su cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos y la miraba fijamente.

—Hola, amor —dijo queriendo besarla pero esta se movió para atrás—. ¿Por qué no quieres besarme? —dijo molesto.

— ¿Dónde está James? —preguntó alterada.

— ¡Solo te importa ese idiota! ¡Lo maté! Lo maté por tu culpa… Maté a mi mejor amigo por ti, porque quería alejarte de mi lado —decía como si discutieran del clima.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó asustada—. James… ¡No! No… No, James. —Empezó a tiritar de miedo pero la imagen de su hermano llegó a su cabeza por lo que se obligó a no entrar en pánico—. ¿Mi hermano? ¿Dónde está?

—Durmiendo en su habitación, amor —dijo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó. Edward señaló la puerta de la habitación de Rob, y Bella se levantó apresurada para comprobar si era cierto.

Respiró tranquila cuando vio a su pequeño hermano hecho un ovillo en la cama y con sus manitos bajo el costado derecho de su carita.

—Lo ves, parece un angelito —dijo Edward en su oído.

Bella trató de apartarse pero él la tomó de las caderas y quiso besarla. Al ver la resistencia de su mujer pasó su brazo por debajo de las piernas de Bella y la cargó al estilo novia. Después de cerrar la puerta de Rob, la depositó en su cama.

— ¡Espera! —dijo Bella, que estaba pensando en cómo sacar a su hermano de aquí.

Pero Edward no la escuchaba. Desde hace mucho quería hacerla suya y no permitiría un no como respuesta.

—Amor, espera —oyó la dulce voz de Bella, este al oír cómo lo habían llamado levantó su cabeza para verla sonriente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo dándole besitos en su rostro.

—Debo ir al baño, amor. Sí, después haremos el amor, pero enserio debo ir al baño

—Está bien, no tardes —dijo levantándose de encima de Bella. Le indicó donde estaba el baño y empezó a desnudarse. Bella le había dicho _amor _y eso era bueno, ella lo amaba aunque no podía compararse con lo que él sentía por ella.

Mientras que Bella había visto un teléfono en la mesita de noche y sin que Edward se diera cuenta lo había tomado. Colocó el seguro en la puerta y marcó al _911_.

—_911._ ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —preguntaron.

—Tiene que ayudarme me tienen secuestrada a mí y a mi hermano… Por favor —rogó antes de caer presa del pánico y el llanto.

— ¿En dónde se encuentra? —le preguntaron.

—En… en… en no sé —dijo soltándose a llorar.

—Tranquila, señorita. No cuelgue rastrearé su llamada, necesito que se mantenga en calma. Enviaré a las patrullas.

—Sí… Sí, gracias. —Alcanzó a decir, sabía que no podía demorarse más aquí. Edward se impacientaría y eso no era bueno. Colocó el teléfono atrás del inodoro para que Edward no lo viera, y se mojó el rostro, el cuello y los brazos.

—Bella, amor, ¿ya sales? —preguntó mientras golpeaba la puerta. Eso hizo sobresaltar a Bella pero se obligó a actuar normal.

Si él se daba cuenta de que llamó a la policía podría lastimar a su hermano. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Edward desnudo y muy sonriente.

—Tardaste mucho —dijo con un puchero.

—Lo… Lo siento —dijo queriendo escabullirse pero Edward, pensando que era un juego, la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

—Te amo —le dijo besándolo.

Dejó que él la condujera a la cama y la desvistiera para besar cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo; mientras el tan ansiado orgasmo llegaba Bella sollozaba en silencio y en el pecho de Edward no cabía tanta felicidad.

—Te… Te amo, Isabella Swan… Te amo —dijo antes de caer exhausto sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Bella.

—Yo también te amo —dijo tratando de sonreír. Edward se levantó sin importarle su desnudez hasta su mesita de noche y sacó la caja de terciopelo que era de su abuela y había robado de la casa de Carlisle.

Se recostó nuevamente al lado de Bella y extendió su brazo para que ella se acurrucara en su pecho, como solía hacerlo siempre que terminaban de hacer el amor.

Un poco asustada Bella lo hizo, mientras que Edward abría la caja de terciopelo en donde había un precioso anillo en forma de óvalo con incrustaciones de diamantes.

—Este anillo es de mi abuela —le explicó, tomó su mano y sacó el anillo de la caja—. Y debo dárselo a la persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi existencia y… y quería saber si tú… si tú, ¿quieres compartir tu vida conmigo? —le preguntó tímidamente.

—Oh, Edward —dijo llorando.

—Sh, mi nena. Tranquila, no llores estoy aquí contigo para siempre —dijo sonriendo porque presentía cual sería la respuesta de su pequeña.

—Lo siento… Lo siento, Edward —decía entre hipos.

— ¿Qué sientes, mi nena? —le preguntó confundido por sus palabras.

—Lla…Llamé… a la policía… La llamé —dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Edward cambiando su humor de repente. Tomó el anillo y con brusquedad lo colocó en el dedo de Bella. Se levantó y le tiró la ropa para que se la pusiera, él lo hizo también—, ¡vístete! —dijo mientras corría para despertar a Rob; pero Bella se quedó inmóvil ahí, de seguro la policía no tardaba en llegar.

Oyó cómo Rob se levantaba y Edward le pedía que se vistiera. Volvió a la habitación en donde habían hecho el amor y Edward, al ver que seguía desnuda, tomó la ropa e hizo que se levantara, tomó la ropa interior y se la puso, una camisa de él y un bóxer. Tomó sus pies y los cubrió con unos zapatos así mismo de él.

—Ed…Edward debes irte —le dijo Bella.

—Esto es tu culpa —exclamó Edward al oír las sirenas fuera de la cabaña

—_Salga con las manos sobre la cabeza_ —dijeron por el alto parlante.

—Íbamos a compartirlo todo —dijo Edward dejando derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas, no porque iría a la cárcel sino porque otra vez le arrebataban a su familia—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Íbamos a ser felices, Isabella, tú, Rob y yo.

—Lo siento… Lo siento —sollozaba Bella.

— ¡No! Yo lo siento. —Se dio la media vuelta y sacó de su pequeña maleta un arma—. Nadie va a separarme de mi familia —gritó para que la policía lo escuchara.

— _¡Vamos a entrar!_ —gritaron.

—Edward, ¿qué haces? —dijo al ver que Edward quitaba el seguro de la pistola. Tomó a Bella con brusquedad y la metió a la habitación de Rob, en donde el pequeño temblaba de miedo.

—Ven aquí, hijo, ven aquí —le dijo Edward, Rob corrió a los brazos de él y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de este—. ¿Rob? ¿Tú nos quieres? —preguntó y el pequeño asustado asintió—. Bien, porque nosotros te amamos. Ahora vas a salir de aquí e irás con la policía, ¿vale? —El pequeño empezó a negar.

—No… No, _papi_… No —decía.

—Mi vida, estaremos contigo siempre, vete, por favor. —El pequeño Rob hizo lo que su _padre _le había pedido. Los policías lo acogieron rápidamente y lo revisaron para descartar cualquier herida.

—Yo te amo, Isabella Swan, por siempre —dijo mientras ponía el arma en la frente de Bella—. Esto es por nuestro bien, estaremos juntos —decía él también llorando.

—Edward, no… No, por favor, no lo hagas —imploró.

—Te amo… Te amo. —Edward cerró los ojos y dejó que el arma se disparara y diera de lleno en la frente de Bella.

Oyó a la policía rebuscar por toda la cabaña, por lo que se dio prisa, besó los labios de Bella y la puso sobre su regazo. Colocó el arma en su frente para tener la misma herida que ella y disparó el arma.

Ambos cuerpos inertes fueron encontrados en esa pequeña habitación. El pequeño Rob gritaba que le devolviesen a su papá, pero tuvo que ir a una casa hogar en donde los Singh lo adoptaron a quienes le pidió que le cambiasen de nombre y ahora se llama Edward. A pesar de que de aquello han pasado cinco años, Robert sigue asistiendo al psicólogo.

Se volvió un niño solitario y violento, amaba destruir todo lo que podía, les quitaba la cabeza a sus juguetes, mataba a sus mascotas y lanzaba rocas a las personas.

Y eso era algo que a sus padres adoptivos les asustaba.

…

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward Singh, diecinueve años de pura intranquilidad, y como regalo había pedido que le comprasen la cabaña en donde sus _padres _murieron.

—Hola, soy Edward Singh y creo que seremos vecinos —dijo presentándose ante una pelinegra con unos enormes ojos achocolatados.

—Hola, Edward. Me llamo Marie Linton, un placer.

Cuando los padres de Edward conocieron a la encantadora Marie suplicaron internamente que no ocurriera lo mismo que con Edward y Bella, pero no siempre los deseos se vuelven realidad.

* * *

Gracias.!  
Gracias el lo único que les puedo decir chic s, les quiero muchisimo C:


End file.
